Future World Events 2009
2009 February *As the TIbetan and Nepalese Governments begin to debate joining the Taiping Empire, relations between the Taiping and the Indian Government worsen. Tensions are made worse by a delivery of Russian Tanks into Pakistan by the Taiping. Indian Stock Markets plunge as Emperor Li Yun Threatens a Blockade. During a short skirmish, unconfirmed reports speak of levitating armored units (one of which failed halfway in the battle) and humanoid mechanical Armor. Taiping Forces and Indian Forces are forced to stop after Great Britain begins to mediate. India, in the Treaty of Calcutta, is forced to relinquish everything East of West Bengal. *Nepalese, Malaysian, Bhutanese and Tibetan resolutions endorsing membership into the Taiping Empire in exchange for greater autonomy and self-rule are passed, as both nations become part of the Taiping Empire. This is condemned by the Government of India. *Chancellor Yvette Habsburg gets a majority vote in the Parliament of New Germany. The war proposal passes into the senate. *Everetti government warns New Germany to stand down or face sanctions from both the United Nations and the European Union and face NATO intervention. **Everetti President calls for emergency meeting at the UN. *The Colonels then declares war on New Germany right after the war proposal in the Parliament in New Germany. The President, Andrei Miadiko, then says that Zulkavita is going to war "To defend their motherland from German aggression against the nation". Meanwhile, the entire Zulkavitan Armed Forces mobilizes for war. *The Senate of New Germany quickly holds a vote, the proposal barely makes it through, only getting 55% of the vote. It lost the president's votes. **The proposal gets to the king. He promptly scraps it, and calls for "diplomatic talks" with Zulkavita. *Chancellor Habsburg gives the go-ahead to station troops on the border; but explictly states to both the soldiers and citizens that they are there to defend in the case of a Zulkavitan attack and not to advance into Zulkavitan territory. *President Miadiko then says that he would like to have diplomatic talks with New Germany in a country of the UN's choice. The Zulkavitan Army begins moving to the border, while the Zulkavitan Navy leaves port and the Zulkavitan Air Force begin to fly combat air patrols but are under strict orders not to go within 5 miles of the border. Meanwhile, Zulkavita's Defence Minister, Dmitry Lyudshivoy, calls for the arms sales from Russia to accelerate fast. *Camps and minor bases are established on the New German border with Zulkavita. The Chancellor closes all borders into New Germany from Zulkavita except for 3 major ones in the north, south and middle. *Meanwhile, Defence Minister Lyudshivoy goes to Russia, to talk with his Russian counterpart to talk about the possibility of new arms sales, and also the possibility of Russian troops being stationed on Zulkavitan soil. Meanwhile, Foreign Minister, Colonel Alexei Grusrahatov, heads to the UN to find out about the UN's decision about the location possible negotiations between Zulkavita and New Germany. *Artificial gravity has been achieved by The New Japanese Empire after 9 years of research by making a device that pulls down molecules with the same force of the earth. *The New Japanese Empire threatens to invade Mongolia and North-West China. *North-West China surrenders to The New Japanese Empire. *Mongolia declares war on The New Japanese Empire. *Mongolia declares war on Mongolia. *The Imperial Army threatens to bomb Mongolian capital Ulan Bator. *Japanese troops enter Sűbaatar,Mongolia led by General Kuribayashi. *Major fighting takes place in the city of Baruun-Uri,Sűbaatar. *Emperor Hayashi sends trusted Advisor "Shiho Ryuga" to North-East China to negotiate terms. *North-Eastern China submits it's land and resources to The New Japanese Empire. *The Republic of South-East Asia attacks Burma and Philippines with a surprise attack. *Due to the treaty between The New Japanese Empire and The Republic of South-East Asia, The New Japanese Empire sends an army of troops to aid The Republic of South-East Asia in their war against Burma and the Philippines. The Japanese troops are led by Major General Tojo. *Zulkavitan President Miadiko then announces to his Junta that hostilities with the Fourth Reich are to start immediately. The Zulkavitan Army launches a artillery bombardment of Germany's side of the border, then Tanks (T-72s, T-80s and T-84s), IFVs (BMP-1s and BMP-2s) and Armored Personal Carriers (BTR-60s, BTR-70s and BTR-80s) move across the border which Mi-24 helicopter gunships and Su-25 Frogfoot ground attack aircraft begin close air support for the invasion forces. Defence Minister Lyudshivoy announces also that negotiations with the Arms Sales from Russia will go ahead and deliveries will take place immediately. *Everett announces an end to official combat in Gaza Strip and withdraws 75,000 of it's 100,000 HADV2 droids from the territory. 25,000 droids remain positioned at civilian centers to keep out remaining Hamas fighters. Israeli forces commense withdrawl but remain at borders to control crossings. 19,876 Hamas fighters have been killed in the war. An estimated 2,500 remain in hiding. *The world's first Deuterium (Future World) tank is made in Berlin *The king of New Germany becomes infuriated and orders all units to attack Zulkavita, saying "We will not let these cowards take our beautiful country! The Reich belongs to the people of New Germany and ONLY to the people of New Germany!" *Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 1st Guards Army heads for Lublin, under the command of General Alexei Morstakev. Meanwhile, the Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army, under the command of General Mikhail Rozkav, heads for Warsaw. The Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army remains in Zulkavita, in reserve. *In protection of their ally, Andro Miville has ordered several Teams (2 Sniper squads, 1 Heavy Assualt Team and 3 Sand Squads) to aid Fourth Reich against Zulkavita. Italy has agreed to offer some of its APC (Armoured Personel Carriers) to help the Teams arrive at the borders quickly. *General Huron of the force sent out to Fourth Reich is asking Italy if they would wage war with Zulkavita. *Yuri Boriovich has ordered 5 squads of "Brains" to be stationed at the boarder of Mongolia incase the New Japanese Empire would need assistance. *Aswell as signing the Nuclear Weapons treaty, Yuri Boriovich has the manufacturing plants dismanteled and the remaining "Ivans" sent to a secure holding facility in Antartica wear they will be held. *Klaus Schulze travels to New York, Everett to ask for help in defeating Zulkavita. Meanwhile, the king orders the army to strike North into the city of Klaipeda. *General Huron joins Fourth Reichs attack on Klaipeda, with additional aid from Italy. Andro Miville has put General Huron under the King of New Germany's orders. He hopes for a safe return. *The Imperial Army of Japan takes over Sűbaatar and heads for the Mongolian capital Ulan Bator *Emperor Hayashi decides to aid The Fourth Reich and their cause and sends an army of troops to The Fourth Reich *Japanese troops are led by Major General Takahashi *Republic of South-East Asia has an easy victory against Burma. *War in the Philippines continues. *Due to the sucess of the war in Mongolia, General Kuribayashi is promoted to Major General by Emperor Hayashi *With the aid of its newly aquired allies, New Lyon and Italy have decided to wage war on Sweden and Norway in search of new territory. Boats have already been deployed and the fleets are being led by Marshel Jouriaux. *Japanese forces continue on into Kazastan and Western Russia *War ends after a few weeks of fighting in Kazastan *Most of Western Russia has fallen to The Imperial Army after a week *Prime Minister of Western Russia wishes to negotiate with The New Japanese Empire *Emperor Hayashi wishes to control all of Western Russia *The Prime Minister refuses, war continues *After two weeks of ongoing fighting in Western Russia, Western Russia falls to the New Japanese Empire *Soon, the Zulkavitan 1st Guards Army reaches Lublin. As tanks, IFVs and APCs enter the city, large scale artillery bombardment commences on Lublin. Meanwhile the Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army are halfway through to Warsaw. President Miadiko orders that the Zulkavitan 12th Airborne Guards Division and the 27th Airborne Guards Division go to Klaipeda immediately. But as they are on the way there, the Zulkavitan Air Force begins a massive campaign of air strikes on the enemy with Su-25 ground attack aircraft, Su-24 tactical bombers and Mi-24 Hind helicopter gunships. Meanwhile, the arms from the former Russia arrive in Zulkavita, due to advancing the timetable. This means that Zulkavita is armed with the latest Russian military equipment. The Zulkavitan 4th Guards Army meanwhile receives this equipment as well as all the other armies. *At the request of the Indian government, the Union of Everett deploys 1.5 million HADV2 droids into India and sets five aircraft carriers to sail to India. 60 Everetti F22A Fusion Fighters deploy from Quebec to guard Norway and Sweden to maintain control of the airspace. An additional 750,000 HADV2 droids deploy to the two countries. The Everetti President releases an international statement warning New Lyon and Italy to stand down, also warning the Taiping Empire to stand down from India. *The United States activates it's one million HAR droids bracing for a potential third world war. U.S. government officials announce a general mobilization calling in it's reserves and calls for international action to contain the agression shown by New Lyon, New Germany, Italy, Taiping Empire, Republic of South-East Asia and the New Japanese Empire. *Then the Zulkavitan 2nd Guards Army reach Warsaw eventually. In Lublin, the flag of Zulkavita rises over the city. In Klaipeda, the Zulkavitan 12th Airborne and the 27th Airborne reach Klaipeda where heavy fighting is reported. **President Miadiko then releases a statement, saying that Zulkavita will stand by Everett and the US "In the great crusade against the aggressors of Germany, Italy, Japan and their allies". Meanwhile, Foreign Minister Grusahatov goes to Everett to meet President Spencer in hopes of an alliance with Everett. *Both Yuri Boriovich and Andro Miville recall all forces and quickly close all boarders. They go into exile as a form of protection and will stay in it as long as needed. Siberian Brains will be the only things allowed in and out of the country as a way to keep resources comming in. Siberia Also cuts off almost all oil production to Japan as a means of protection. When war has somewhat settled, production will re-commense. Andro Miville himself has gone off to Sweden and Norway to review the outcome of a war, and to sign treaties. He will reside there untill recalled. *Klaus Schulze comes back from New York after a half-failed attempt for Everetti troops and backing. **Klaus then takes the Royal Plane to Ukraine to negotiate with the Colonels. **Klaus' demands: ***Zulkavitan troops and planes pull back. ***New German troops and planes pull back. ***A peace treaty. ***Going in to Russia to stop Japanese aggresors. January *100,000 HADV2 droids stand-by on Iraqistani border of northern Israel, ready for combat against Hamas and Palestinian Authority. **100,000 droids now stand-by on Gaza border, awaiting for Israeli command to invade. Droids begin shooting down incoming rockets from Gaza. **Israeli and Everetti forces commense assault of Gaza. *U.S. military announces completion of it's droid program. The Hover Assault Robot (HAR) begins deployment into Afghanistan. Everetti government insists all available information of HAR droids be released to Everetti specialists for security review. *Everetti air force drops bombs over Somalia, targeting pirate camps. Droid scouts confirm at least 67 pirates were killed and 23 injured, who were later executed by droid scouts. **Everetti battleship "EVS Liberty" commenses raid of a hostage transport ship, killing 31 pirates and detaining 3. * Chancellor Yvette Habsburg proposes war with Zulkavita in Parliament. Stating that the new nation is "A threat to national security" 2008 December *Ramzan Kadyrov, the president of Chechenya is elected president of Russia. In his inaugural speech he swears that Russia will avenge for the deaths of 35,000 South Ossetians, Abzkhazians, and Russians killed by Everetti and Georgian forces in August. *Everetti government releases statement denying the Russian claim of 35,000 deaths. Begins reviewing droid kill count. Everetti President calls for international action to contain Russian aggression; calls new Russian President a terrorist. *Everetti military at the New Pentagon and FBI Cyber Crime Division agents track down cyber terrorists exploiting the recent Internet Explorer security leak. Twelve Everetti citizens are detained for investigation. Another thirty five suspects internationally have been added to the Everetti Cyber Terrorism Most Wanted List. *Armenia signs peace treaties with Turkey and Azerbaijan. *Mexico and Indonesia are admitted to BRIC, which is renamed to IMBRIC. *Everett and Israel sign Nuclear Weapons Treaty. Everetti SBR droids begin construction of SDI Defense laser turrets in Jerusalem, Haifa and Beersheba. Israeli nuclear arsenal is dismantled and replaced with standard grade fusion warheads. Droid technology given to Israeli government and IWI Industries under Everetti Non-Proliferation License. *The United States announces the near completion of its droid program, expects to have a functioning droid military by January 2009. *Everetti government begins distributing the Nuclear Weapons Treaty to various world governments to bring an end to the nuclear age. Also begins signing treaties with nations to distribute Everetti technology. *Hamas terrorist organization commenses attacks against Israel. *Everett blasts Palestinian Authority and Hamas and threatens full force Everetti invasion if attacks against Israel do not cease. November *Democratic Presidential candidate Barack Obama wins November 4th elections in the United States. *Everetti military campaign in northern Pakistan has reached the one month checkpoint. Enemy death toll totals 1,076. Osama bin Laden still on the run. *Terrorists take over hotels in India, taking westerner tourists hostage. Four Everetti citizens are detected in need of help through EDS system. Everetti military forces respond from northern Pakistan. HADV2 droid response results in the deaths of over a dozen terrorists and the injury of one British hostage. October *Everett bails out stock market, government takes control of failing companies. *Everetti Air Force begins air strike and bombing campaign in northern Pakistan, targeting Al Qaeda, Taliban and Pakistani terrorists. *Everett and China begin talks about military operations along Chinese/Pakistani borders. Chinese border guards deployed along Afghan/Pakistan borders with China. *Prosecution of Wall Street CEOs for corruption charges begin in Everetti federal court. September *Hurricane season begins in Everett and the United States. *Everetti troop surge in Afghanistan. Everett prepares major operations in Afghanistan and northern Pakistan. Pakistan prepares for Everetti invasion. *Everett and United States Presidents and officials meet in Washington DC at the U.S. Embassy to discuss stock market crisis. August *Iran plunges into chaos. Russia sends aid to Iran. *Iraqistan closes borders to incoming Iranian refugees. *Everett threatens Pakistan to cooperate in War On Terrorism. *Russia invades Georgia. Everett threatens Russians to stand down. 24 hours given. *Russia ceases invasion of Georgia for a day and continues invasion of Georgia. Everett declares war on Russia. 250,000 HADV2 droids move into Tblisi, Georgia. 750,000 droids hover above Moscow, standing by for orders. *Georgia liberated from Russian control. Russia loses over 500 nuclear launch stations at hands of droids. Russia given 48 hours to surrender. Russia surrenders and withdraws troops. Russian President steps down from office. *Pakistani President Musharaf steps down from office. July *Everett celebrates five years of independence. *Iran is defeated by Everett and Iraqistan. *All of Iraq joins with Iraqistan. Iraqistan is unified. *U.S. Forces pull out of Iraqistan. *Syria becomes part of Iraqistan. *The western third of Iran becomes a part of Iraqistan. *Russia speaks out against Everett's missile defense laser. *34th G8 summit held in Tōyako, Hokkaidō in Japan. June *Syria is defeated by Iraqistan and Everett. *Hezbollah is destroyed. *Israel is given control of Lebanon. May *Iraqistan declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Iran and Syria. *Everett declares war on Lebanon. Sends 500,000 more HADV2 robots to the battlefield. April *Everett withdraws all forces from Iraqistan and deploys 500,000 HADV2 robots as a replacement. March February January 2007 December November October September August July *Haiti joins Everett and becomes the 34th state. *Puerto Rico requests to become the 35th state of Everett. Puerto Rico becomes a state of Everett. June *Haiti goes into civil war. Turns to Everett for help. *The Republic of Zulkavita is formed on June 7th after crisises in the countries of Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, Belarus and Ukraine. May *Everett deploys peacekeeping troops into Iraqistan. April *Iraqis become enraged with both sides of the war in Iraq. Northern half of Iraq secedes from itself and becomes Iraqistan. *U.S. military is kicked out of Iraqistan. Extreme tensions grow. March February January 2006 December *Saddam Hussein, former Iraq president, is executed in Baghdad. November *Everett declares war on Afghanistan. Deploys 150,000 troops. October *Nation of Belize joins Everett and merges with the state of Cancun. September *Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas of Mexico join Everett. *Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador of Canada secede to Everett. *Everett pays Canada $100 billion as aid for any damages caused by the loss of it's territories. August July *Canadian provinces of Quebec, Newfoundland and Labrador go into states of civil unrest. June *Yucatan, Campeche and Quintana Roo secede from Mexico and join Everett. May April *The Mexican states of Yucatan, Campeche, Quintana Roo, Tabasco, Chiapas, Veracruz and Tamaulipas enter mass rioting against the corrupted Mexican government. March February January *Louisiana joins Everett. 2005 December November October September *West Virginia and Tennessee join Everett. August July *Hurricane season begins in Everett and the United States. June *The United States capitol is moved to Sacramento, California. May *Georgia, Mississippi and Kentucky join Everett. April *Virginia joins Everett. March February *North Carolina and South Carolina join Everett. January *Everett becomes the world's most powerful economic power. *George W. Bush inaugurated as President of United States for second term. 2004 December *One of the worst natural disasters in recorded history hits Southeast Asia when the strongest earthquake in 40 years hits the entire Indian Ocean region. The massive 9.3 magnitude earthquake, epicentered just off the west coast of the Indonesian island of Sumatra, generates enormous tsunami waves that crash into the coastal areas of a number of nations including Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia. The official death toll in the affected countries stands at 186,983 while more than 40,000 people are still missing. November October September *Alabama joins Everett. August *Hurricane season begins in Everett and the United States. July The Imperial nation of Siberia has started work on the Kemerovo Special Unit Suits. June *Cure to AIDS and HIV discovered in old U.S. medical records. Everett releases AIDS/HIV cure to public. Everetti government speaks out against United States for hiding cure. *The National Commission on Terrorist Attacks Upon the United States (or "9/11 Commission") issues an initial report of its findings. *Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of former president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. May *Wisconsin joins Everett. *Anbu and Kamikaze units are introduced to The Imperial Army of Japan. April March *The largest expansion of North Atlantic Treaty Organization to date takes place, allowing Everett, Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia into the organization. February *The CIA admits that there was no imminent threat from weapons of mass destruction before the 2003 invasion of Iraq. *Emperor Hayashi of Japan forms "The New Japanese Empire" January *The civil war in Japan is stopped due to the republican protester's lack of numbers Category:Future WorldCategory:Timelines Category:Future World Events